Happiness in the Form of Pills
by Aaia
Summary: AU. Eventual Akuroku. Roxas is crazy, and is going to a mental institution.
1. I'm going where?

Title – Happiness in the Form of Pills.

Author – Aaia

Rating – T/M

Notes – This is probably the first multi-chapter fic that I've attempted to do in a while. This wasn't what I had originally planned on, actually. It was only going to be a one-shot. If you want the one-shot, let me know and I'll post that too. But the openings are the same, it only changes when I say who the partner is. Anyways. It's obviously AU, and will eventually be Akuroku. Key word, eventually. Read on!

* * *

We were looking at going away for a long time. Our brief make out sessions with the law had turned into a pretty fucked up relationship. Two counts of arson, three counts of grand theft auto and three counts of attempted murder. Needless to say, we were fucked.

My name is Roxas and I'm sitting in a holding cell that is way too fucking cold. I know we're not supposed to be treated like royalty, but really? Are they trying to give us hypothermia? Pneumonia, maybe?

Anyways. So I'm sitting here, collecting my thoughts and- Oh, shit. That's my mother.

"Roxas, honey.." What the hell. Guilt trip already? I'll get plenty of those when my pretty little ass is sitting in prison, thanks. No need to start already.

She hands me a newspaper and walks away, probably crying. What am I supposed to do with this? I'm not conceited enough to want to read about myself.. Well.. Maybe I am.

I open the paper and snort when I see my picture adjacent to my partner Hayner's. I read the first column out of the five taking up the entire first page. I giggle a little when I get to the part about the guys who are in critical condition thanks to us. Unfortunatly for me, one of the guards overhears me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?" He's glaring. What do I care?

"Everything."

* * *

I only had to wait a couple hours after my trial for them to tell me how long I was going away for. Probably the quickest jury decision I've ever had to deal with. Whatever.

The judge is one ugly fucker. He looks like he's got something shoved up his ass. Sideways. And he doesn't strike me as the type who'd enjoy that sort of thing. I can't help but not take him seriously.

"Have you formed a unanimous verdict?"

I look over at the jury members. Funny looking bunch. Somehow they all look familiar. But then, when you live in as small a town as I do, excuse me, _did, _you pretty much know everyone and everyone pretty much knows you.

"We have your honor."

"Well?"

I start giggling. Worst possibly moment, according to my lawyer, who's sitting next to me, trying to get me to shut up.

"We find Roxas Mendi guilty on all charges."

"What is his punishment?"

Now I start laughing out loud. Lovely.

"Instead of sending him to Hallow Bastion-"

The prison. I raise an eyebrow. I'm not going to jail?

"-We're sending him to Memory's Skyscraper."

Oh. Fucking. Hell.

-end part 1-

Notes – Roxas is crazyyyy : Review! And lemme know about whether or not you want the one-shot as well. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Bed company

Title – Happiness in the Form of Pills.

Author – Aaia

Rating – T/M

Notes – Wooo! 2nd chapter! And on the same day as the first! Amazingg :P So I've gotten a request for the one-shot version as well! Four more, and I'll post it!

--

Maybe I should start from the beginning. No, not when I was born asshat, but the beginning of why I'm here now, being sentenced to DEATH! So I'm over exaggerating. I'm not really dying folks. No need to be alarmed.

My accomplice, Hayner, and I grew up together. We lived in the same neighborhood and went to all the same schools. Before I dropped out. I didn't care much for the institution of education. We had the same friends, Pence and Olette. We were all pretty close, but Pence and Olette ended up together leaving me and Hayner to fend for ourselves. Not very nice of them, eh?

So Hayner and I bonded. No, not like that. Hayner's not my type. At all. Don't ever bring it up again. We bonded and became closer than ever. He shared the same mentality as myself, which is pretty rare, let tell you.

Olette and Pence still talked to us, but it wasn't the same. They didn't care about us anymore. They had each other, why worry about us? Brunette's unite! Fuck the blonds! Yeah, whatever.

So Hayner and I were smoking a joint, just chillen right? Well don't Pence and Olette come over, expecting us to forgive them for ignoring us? Expecting us to go back to the way things were? No thanks.

So we burned the house down. With them inside. Too bad they got out. As for the cars.. Well we had to get out of town somehow, right? Why take the same car? Too easy to locate us both. But as soon as we were out of Twilight Town, we met up, ditched the Hondai's and nabbed a Hummer. We burned the cars and shoved the owner of the Hummer into the lovely fire.

Sucked to be them.

We were caught, obviously. And here I am, Hayner-less, thumping my head on a wooden desk that is REALLY starting to hurt. Honestly, I don't know what happened to Hayner. We got separated and I haven't seen him since. I don't really care anymore.

--

"Roxas Mendi, please come forward."

I roll my eyes and laugh a little. This is so stupid. Do they honestly think I'm going to listen to them?

"Roxas. Do you want pajamas or do you prefer to be naked with another man?"

"I'll be naked thanks." I smirk at the woman. Gross. How are people actually attracted to such things? Saggy parts all over the place like that.. It's enough to put me off humans in general for a long time.

She thrust the pajamas into my hands and guided me to my cell. No it's not really a cell, but I'd like to call it that. I'm actually in a building called Memory's Skyscraper. Shitty name, if you ask me. Corny as hell too. It's a mental institution.

She unlocked the door and nudged me in, closing the door behind me and locking it. I sighed and sat on my bed, completely ready to sleep. Too bad there was someone already in it.

-end part 2-


	3. DISCONTINUED

Sorry guys. I started this story a very long time ago, and honestly, I don't even remember where I was going with it. If you want to snag this, and morph it into something of your own, please let me know, and chances are, I'll let you. So long as I get credit for the beginning idea.

It's been a long couple of years, and I hope to start writing again sometime in the near future, but as for a specific date? No can do.

But, I can guarantee a couple things:

When I make my return, I won't be updating this story, or any previously written story, with the POSSIBLE exception of "Meteora." Re-reading that makes me want to finish it. I just can't remember the rest of the songs; Whoops.

I'll only be writing Kingdom Hearts. With 358/2 Days coming out for the DS on September 29th, I have a feeling my interests in writing will soon be rekindled.

As Schwarzenegger once said, I'LL BE BACK! It's a matter of "when," not "if."

Thank you for you're continuing support, even through my lack of updating. Love you guys!


	4. Not Discontinued! Chapter 3

Title- Happiness in the form of pills

Author- Aaia (original) Akuroku fan on fire (current)

Rating: T (for now...)

Notes: hello, everybody. Bet you weren't expecting an update for this story, where you? Well, it's not Aaia, but it's me, Ember or "Akuroku fan on fire" on here. Aaia has given me permission to continue the story. But do not fret! The updates will be continuing on her account so there is no need to go searching elsewhere for the story again. Blah, ranting... anyways lets get started.

My eyes locked onto the other figure pacing the cell like a caged animal. Currently, his back was turned from me but I recognized him immediately. Messy blond hair styled in frizzy spikes. Yep, that was definitely Hayner. But how did they find him? Was he caught before or after me? As questions continued to spin in my head, I heard a little voice in my head that was just screaming constantly. The one that I've always listened to. "Who cares? He disappeared without a trace! You shouldn't care about him anymore." Well, the voice was right. Hayner did pull a Houdini on me while my back was turned. But I guess that it didn't matter anymore. Since we are both here now and were both caged together, we can "catch up" with one another.

"Hayner, what are you doing here? You got caught too?" I raised my eyebrow at him when he didn't answer me. Was he ignoring me? I know I was loud enough. When my accomplice turned around to continue pacing, he seemed startled to see me standing in front of him. I guess it's not ever day someone randomly pops up in your cell. Especially someone you know.

"Whoa! Rox? Where did you come from? Don't tell me that I've gone insane already." He exclaimed loudly. Then glancing back and forth suspiciously, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Where have you been? Man, I though you were dead. The guards said something about us being in the paper but they never let me see it for myself." Hayners eyebrows furrowed in concern over his fellow arson. His face was thinner then before, but that's to be expected, I guess. They probably don't feed the criminals that much here. Just enough to keep us alive but not enough to have us full either. They think that they can torture use that way. Idiots. Hayner and I have survived on hardly anything before when we were on the run. Just a bag of chips here and a hot dog there, along with whatever we could steal. We didn't need much food to keep us going. It seemed as if, we alone, were running on adrenaline. But enough about the past, back to now.

I gave him my serial killer grin and stated bluntly "You are insane. No, scratch that. Were both insane." Then I burst into shallow laughter as if what I said was funny. Hayner cracked a grin and stared amused at my antics before going off to the side of the room and sat on the bottom bunk of the metal bunk bed. Pausing in my hysterical laughter for a second, I took the time to scan my surroundings quickly. After all, a good criminal always knows about the available resources, just in case of any "accidents" that they might want to cause.

The room was small, that was for sure. I wondered how I didn't notice before. There was a bunk bed, the one Hayner currently occupied, pushed up against the wall across from the door. Beside the headboard was a small, round table with small crumpled strips of paper sitting on the smooth, clean surface. It must have been a brand new table, I mused to myself. Usually there would be graffiti and carving all over the top indicating that someone had found something nice and sharp to play with. It confused me that a patient would work so hard to get a decent weapon, only to use it for carving their name and phone number across the surface. What a waste of a perfectly good shank. You think some people would learn after being in the crazy house for years, that a sharp object is very hard to come by. Even if you don't use it, others can be bribed with it.

But wait, what was I doing again? Damn it, I hate how my mind goes off like that. I get great ideas and then "FLASH" there gone, just like a bolt of lightning. But I guess that's why I can think of many things at once. Most people think that makes me smart, but actually I'm just resourceful. I don't know everything. Though I do have skills that I have picked up here and there. Like for instance, I could pick a lock. I learned how to do this from watching numerous you tube videos. But the problem was that I could only pick certain locks and I need a paperclip and a sewing needle. Anything else wouldn't be small and strong enough to open to door.

But now that I mention it, I could probably use this "skill" of mine to get us out of here. But I would need a plan and one or two accomplices. Glancing over at Hayner, I ran a couple of ideas in my head trying to find one that would fit, but nothing came to me. Hmmm, I'm going to have to take my time planning this before I attempt such feat. But once Hayner and I get out, I can guarantee were both going to hunt after our soon-to-be dead ex-best friends and finish the job. Watch out Olette, Pence. Were coming…


End file.
